Triangle
by abers
Summary: Gaara and Naruto and dating but Naruto likes someone else?Summary sucks please read. SasuNaru


1_Ba-dum_

_Ba-dum_

My heart beat faster, as hands wrapped around me lovingly.

As he whispered sweet words in my ear, Gently rubbing my shoulders, Smiling happily.

_Ba-dum_

_Be-dum_

I was nervous. My sixteenth birthday and it was indeed the best, the boy I have a crush on is holding me and whispering sweet things to me. How he always liked me, thought I was cute and had a wonder personality. I was just ozzing off a happy area.

My face was flushed and I hugged him back telling him how I like him too. How I thought we was just the best. He laughed at that comment.

"Trust me, I'm not the best." He said sweetly but still amused. He moved his face and slowly pressed his soft lips to mine in a loving kiss. I melted in his arms.

"...Naruto." I heard him say cutely.

_**Beep, beep, beep, beep**_

Naruto moaned as his eyes fluttered opened. _'It was just a dream..'_ He groaned as he turned to his side and had a pouty face on. "Well he ever like me...Does he even know who I am.." He sighed. "Well I should be more happy, I mean it is my sixteenth birthday." He sat up and rubbed his head, he yawned. He got off his bed and walked over to his bathroom. He looked in the mirror and grinned. "I needa cut my hair." He groaned. He thought soon people would mistake him for a girl if he didn't.

He brushed his teeth and brushed his hair. It was shaggy and just a mess. Though it looked cute.

He went and got dressed. He had on a plain black shirt and put on some navy blue pants that had a rip in the knee with a chain hanging from his pockets. He went and grabbed his backpack, he could smell food from downstairs.

He smiled at his mom as she gave him a loving mother smile. "Hello dear." She said in a sing song voice.

"Hey mom." The blonde said in a normal tone. He looked at the food that was placed on the table. Naruto grabbed a piece of toast and stuck in his mouth a and muffled out a, "Byfee mmuffm."

She smiled at him. "Oh, honey I almost forgot your _boyfriend_ called you." She said in a hushed tone. She wasn't hating on her son but she wasn't_ comfterble _ with her only son being a homosexual. Though she was with him all the way.

"Mom, don't give me that look," He started with a wrinkled face. "I'm gunna see him at school anyways so I'm sorry he bothered you." He said with a hard face. The blonde waved a goodbye and walked out the door.

'_I wonder if I'm a bad person if I already have a boyfriend but I'm crushing on someone else...does that make me a bad person?'_ Naruto kept asking himself.

If felt kind of bad. He did care deeply for his current boyfriend but he was liking this other boy. His crush just switched to there school two months ago. Naruto saw him and he almost drooled. But he would never let his _lover_ know. He would be very angry, and tell this guy off which Naruto didn't want. He felt arms creep around his waist. He smiled.

"Hey Gaara." The blonde purred. The red headed boy smirked. "How come your just standing here? You have school, I'll walk with you." He said cooly. His arm lazily around Narutos shoulders. He sighed cutely. "So you called..?"

They started to walk, only a few blocks away from school. "Yea I did. Was just checking on you..."He said trailing off. "After school you mind if I come over?" He asked.

"Course not." The blonde smiled.

_(Skipping school)_

A moan flew from the boys mouth, as hands ran down up his shirt. Lips nipping at his teasingly. Narutos eyes fluttered as Gaara attacked his lips more. Clothes seem to fly onto the floor. I'm guessing you can tell what happened. With one final moan he fell onto his blonde lover. He panted heavily. Sweat dripping down his face and body.

"Augh, I hate doing that."The blonde teased.

Gaara rolled his eyes and got up. "I feel gross, I'm gunna shower." He said and walked away.

Naruto yawned Gaara finally got outta the shower, After a hour and a half.

Naruto and Gaara went downstairs for some food. Narutos mom gave the a passing glance but continued to do what she was doing. Naruto made a face. "What you want to eat?" He asked looked around. "Anything." He said cooly.

Gaara looked at his watch. "Never mind, I gotta Naruto I'll see you later okay?" He said and waved a little as he walked out the door.

Naruto sighed._ 'I wonder where he's going?'_

"Mom I'm gunna go for a walk." Naruto said walking out the door. "Bye baby!" She yelled as he left.

Naruto walked down the smooth path. It was summer, well close to it school was almost over for the year. _'I guess today was a alright birthday. Gaara got me a good present.'_ He sighed. "I know I'll go to the park." He said to himself and walked over to it. He got wide eyed.

_What is he doing here?_

_Ba-dum_

_Ba-dum_

_Ba-dum_

Narutos heart started to race. I just look at his handsome face and I get excited..

_Man...And I have a crush on a guy who has every girl trying to get him..Damn that Sasuke_.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**So how did you like this story? I know, I know, GaaraxNaruto? No of course it starts out like this. Yes Gaara and Naruto are gunna be dating for a while in this story..BUT he is still liking Sasuke thinking about him all that. **

**Well reviews make me update faster!**


End file.
